Ancient Mochadian
Mochadian (Mokadeεhn in Native) is the primary language of Mochadians. It is a simplified form of English, and has 27 letters. Ů is the least common vowel, followed by Ö. The most common vowel is E, then A, and the most common consonant is t. The Mochadian language makes great use of the macron and the umlaut. The language was developed by King Mochadius when the Mochadian Empire was formed, and had been edited several times over the millenia to suit the needs of the Mochadian people. The Language itself was heavily influenced by English and partially influenced by French and Latin. Letters NOTE: W was recently removed. If you see any words with 'w' in it, please tell me. Words Verbs Verbs are actions. #Abolish: UHbälīsh #Attack: UHtāk #Banish: Bānīsh #Battle: Bātl #Become: Bekuhm #Believe: Belev #Blow: Blo #Carry: Kεhre #Could: Kůd #Do: Dü #Don't: Don't #Draw: Drä #Drink: Drenk #Eat: Et #Get: Gεht #Had: Hād #Have: Hāv #Hide: Hid #Is: īs #Kill: Kεhl #Like: Lik #Make: Mak #Move: Müv #Not: Nät #Retreat: Rεhtret #Run: Ruhn #See: Se #Start: Stärt #Stare: Star #Swing: Süeng #Thank: Thank #Think: Thenk #Throw: Thro #Watch: Üätsh #Write: Rit Adverbs It is any word that modifies any part of speech other than a noun. #Extremely: εHkstremle #No: No #Please: Ples #Really: Rīle #Slightly: Slitle #So: So #Very: Vεhre #Yes: Eεhs Adjectives Adjectives describe nouns. #Angry: Angre #Bad: Bād #Big: Bεhg #Dead: Dεhd #First: Furst #Free: Fre #Good: Gůd #Great: Grat #Happy: Hāp #Last: Lāst #Long: Läng #New: Nü #Nice: Nis #Nuclear: Nükleur #Okay: Ok #Sad: Sād #Sharp: Shärp #Smart: Smärt #Tall: Täl #Terran: Tεhrεhn #Wide: Üid Colors #Red: Rεhd #Vermillion: Vurmīleuhn #Orange: Orεhng #Amber: Āmbur #Yellow: Eεhlo #Chartreuse: Shärtrüs #Green: Gren #Teal: Tel #Blue: Blü #Indigo: Īndīgo #Purple: Purpl #Rose: Ros #Black: Blāk #Grey: Gra #White: Üit #Pink: Penk #Brown: Brāün Nouns Nouns are a person, place, thing, or idea. #Aether: εHthur #Air: Aur #Airship: Aurshīp #Aluminum: UHlümīnuhm #Animal: Ānīmůl #Anger: Angur #Apple: Āpl #Asteroid: Āsturöd #Astronomy: UHstränome #Axe; Āks #Battleship: Bātlshīp #Biology: Biäloge #Boat: Bot #Boiler: Bölur #Bomb: Bämb #Book: Bük #Bronze: Bräns #Cactus: Kāktuhs #Cage: Kag #Carbon: Kärbuhn #Cargo: Kärgo #Castle: Kāstl #Chromium: Kromeuhm #Coal: Kol #Copper: Käpur #Coral: Koruhl #Desert: Dεhsurt #Deisel: Desl #Diamond: Dimuhnd #Earth: URth (Formal & Casual) UR♄ (Archaic) #Element: εHlεhmεhnt #Ether: εHthur #Fire: Fir #Food: Füd #Forest: Forεhst #Freight: Frat #Gasoline: Gāsolen #Geology: Geäloge #Glad: Glād #Gold: Gold #Grass: Gras #Grassland: Graslānd #Guess: Gεhs #Hash: Hāsh #Help: Hεhlp #Hello: Hεhlo #I: I #Idea: Ideuh #Impressive: Īmprεhsīv #Iron: Iurn #Jungle: Guhngl #Justice: Guhstīs #Leaf: Lef #Liberty: Līburt #Life: Lif #Library: Librare #Locomotive: Lokomotīv #Machine: Muhshen #Manganese:Manguhnes #Me: Me #Meteor: Meteor #Meteorite: Meteorit #Meteoroid: Meteoröd #Mathematics: Māthεhmātīks #Mechanism: Mεhkεhnīsm #Mercury: Murkure #Mine: Min #Neck: Nεhk #News: Nüs #Nitrogen: Nitrogīn #Ocean: Oshīn #Oil: Öl #Oxide: Äcksid #Oxygen: Äcksīgīn #Person: Pursuhn #Petroleum: Pεhtroleuhm #Pickaxe: Pīckāks #Place: Plas #Plant: Plānt #Platinum: Plātinuhm #Plutonium: Plütoneuhm #Prison: Prεhsuhn #Shrine; Shrin #Silver: Sīlvur #Soup: Süp #Spear: Sper #Staff: Stāf #Star: Stär #Starcruiser: Stärkrüsur #Steel: Stel #Stone: Ston #Submarine: Suhbmuhren #Sword: Sord #Symmetry: Sεhmεhtre #System: Sīstεhm #Taiga: Taguh #Teeth: Teth #Temple: Tεhmpl #Test: Tεhst #Thing: Theng #Time:Tim #Tin: Tīn #Tooth: Tüth #Train: Tran #Tree: Tre #Tundra: Tuhndruh #Umlauts: Ümläts #Underscore: UHndurskor #Uranium: Euraneuhm #Vanadium: Vānadeuhm #Vehicle: Veīkl #Water: Üatur #Wiki: Wīke #Wood: Üůd #You: U #Zepplin: Sεhplīn #-ology: -äloge Proper Nouns #Adobe Systems Incorporated: UHdob Sīstεhms Īncorporatεhd #Deutschland: Dötshlänt #Frontline: Fruhntlin #Golden Flame Zero: Goldεhn Flam Sero #Google: Gügl #Jupiter: Jüpītur #Mars: Märs #Maytrainia: Matraneuh #Microsoft: Mikrosäft #Mocha: Mokuh #Mocha City: Mokuh Sīt #Mochadia: Mokadeuh #Mochite: Mokit (formal) Mäkit (casual) #Mocoa ___: Mokouh ___ #Neptune: Nεhptün #Pandaboy2: Pānduhbö2 #Saturn: Sāturn #Sol: Sol #Terra: Tεhruh #Uranus: Euranuhs #Venus: Venuhs Numbers #Zero: Sero #One: Üuhn #Two: Tü #Three: Thre #Four: For #Five: Fiv #Six: Sīks #Seven: Sεhvεhn #Eight: At #Nine: Nin #Ten: Tεhn #Eleven: Elεhvεhn #Twelve: Tüεhlv #Thirteen: Thurten #Fourteen: Forten #Fifteen: Fīften #Sixteen: Sīksten #Seventeen: Sεhvεhnten #Eighteen: Aten #Ninteen: Ninten #Twenty: Tüεhnte #Thirty: Thurte #Fourty: Forte #Fifty: Fīfte #Sixty: Sīkste #Seventy: Sεhvεhnte #Eighty: Ate #Ninety: Ninte #Hundred: Huhndrεhd #Thousand: Thāüsεhnt #Million: Mīleuhn #Billion: Bīleuhn #Trillion: Trīleuhn #Quadrillion: Küädrīleuhn #Quintillion: Quīntīleuhn #Sextillion: Sεhkstīleuhn #Septillion: Sεhptīleuhn #Octillion: Äktīleuhn #Nonillion: Nänīleuhn #Decillion: Dεhsīleuhn #Undecillion: Ündεhsīleuhn #Duodecillion: Düodεhsīleuhn #Tredecillion: Tradεhsīleuhn #Quattuordecillion: Küätürdεhsīleuhn #Quindecillion: Küīndεhsīleuhn #Sexdecillion: Sεhksdεhsīleuhn #Septendecillion: Sεhptεhndεhsīleuhn #Octodecillion: Äktodεhsīleuhn #Novemdecillion: Novεhmdεhsīleuhn #Vigintillion: Vīgīntīleuhn #Trigintillion: Trīgīntīleuhn #Quadragintillion: Küädrägīntīleuhn #Quinquagintillion: Küīnküägīntīleuhn #Sexagintillion: Sεhksgīntīleuhn #Septuagintillion: Sεhptüāgīntīleuhn #Octogintillion: Äktogīntīleuhn #Nonagintillion: Nänuhgīntīleuhn #Centillion: Sεhntīleuhn #Millinillion: Mīlīnīleuhn #Positive: Päsītīv #Negative: Nεhguhtīv #Golden Ratio: Goldn Rasheo #Infinity: Īnfīnīte #Pi: Pi #E: E Pronouns A pronoun is a pro-form that substitutes for a noun (or noun phrase), such as the words it (substituting for the name of a certain object) and he (substituting for the name of a person). #Her: Hur #Him: Hīm #It: Īt #That: Thāt #They: Tha #Us: UHs #What: Üuht Interjections An interjection is a category used to express an isolated emotion or sentiment on the part of the speaker. #Bye: Bi #Hello: Hεhlo Prepositions Don't Ask. #At: Āt #About: UHbāüt #After: Āftur #By: Bi #For: For #From: Fruhm #In: Īn #Into: Īntü #To: Tü #Of: Uhv #On: Än #Over: Ovur #Up: UHp #With: Üīth Conjunction A conjunction is a part of speech that connects two words, sentences, phrases or clauses together. #And: Ānd #But:Buht #Or: Or Definite Articles A definite article indicates that its noun is a particular one(s) identifiable to the listener. It may be something that the speaker has already mentioned, or it may be something uniquely specified. #The: l' Indefinite Articles An indefinite article indicates that its noun is not a particular one (or ones) identifiable to the listener. It may be something that the speaker is mentioning for the first time, or its precise identity may be irrelevant or hypothetical, or the speaker may be making a general statement about any such thing. #A: a' #An: a' Grammar Overall Sentence Structure The beginning of an average sentence starts with either an indefinite or definite article, then an adverb describing the first adjective (if any), then adjectives describing the first noun (Not required, ex. The clever fox ran fast, The man ran fast), then an adverb describing the adjective before the verb (If any), then the adjective before the verb (If any) then the verb itself. After the first noun it may be desirable to add another noun. This is done by adding an and followed by the next noun. This can be done indefinitely, but it is more practical to say "We". The sentence may have a second noun at the end of a sentence. Ex. "I smacked Tom." However, for a generic word ex. "Castle", you have to structure it like this: "I smacked that/the/your/his/her/our castle". Capitalization In the Mochadian language, you only capitalize the beginning letter of a sentence and the beginning letter of a proper noun. For example: English: He and I ran fast. Mochadian:He ānd i fāst rān. Verb Tense Here we will use a base verb (Drink) as an example. With past tense you add a -ed to it, making Drink Drinked. Current tense is -ing, example Drink would be Drinking. Future tense is the base word itself. The The word "the" is an l' followed by the next word. For example: The ocean becomes l'ocean. A and An a' followed by the next noun (the one it's referring to) ex. An ocean becomes a'ocean and ex. A green ocean becomes Green a'ocean. If necessary, the capitalization occurs only to the noun. ex. a'Ocean. Possessive Cases There are no possesive cases. So instead of "I'm blind!", it would be "I am blind!" Plural All singular nouns less than three letters or don't end in -us are pluralized by adding an s to the end. Words that end in -us greater than three letters have the -us removed and replaced with i. Example: Bus and compass remain unchanged, whereas campus becomes campi. Defining location The X position (In +/- units away from origin) is denoted by a number, and the Y position is denoted by a lowercase letter. The Z position is denoted by a Uppercase letter, and the T position (Time) is denoted by a $ followed by a Hexadecimal number, then another $. Example: 51a$7DB.C.19.C.0.0$ is the location of London, UK at Noon on Christmas 2011 AD. Defining Time Time is written in the following format: 2011.12.25.12.00.00 Where the order is: Year, Month, Day, Hour (Military Time), Minute, Second. Ü at the beginning of a word A Ü at the beginning of a word is said quickly. like Üit (White). Silent Letters There are no silent letters. All letters must be pronounced. Ex. Shine (Shiny) Example Sentences *Hello, how are you? **Hεhlo, hāü är u? *Let's go to the beach and see the ocean! **Lεht uhs go tü l'betsh ānd se l'oshīn *Have you seen Tom? **Hāf u sen Tom? *He's at a castle. **He īs āt a'kāstl *That castle is red! **Rεhd l'kāstl! Here it's literally saying "The red castle!" the adjective (red) has to come before the noun (castle), so that becomes the. The gets turned into the l' before the castle. *That's a very nice everything you got there... **Thāt īs vεhre nis a'εhvretheng u gät thεhr... Trivia *Mochadian was originally designed by Mocha as an "Improved" version of the English language. *Mochadian is pronounced how it's written, and written how it sounds! Amazing! *Mochadian grammar is also very simple. HUZZAH! *More to be added soon! Category:Stuff by Mocha2007andcoco Category:Languages Category:Words